


Heartbreaker

by Hayefaye16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayefaye16/pseuds/Hayefaye16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After over ten years, Dean and Grace meet during a hunt and old feelings return. (Based off of Heartbreaker by Noah Gundersten)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker  
I was stranded on the side of the road, crouched over the open hood of my '68 Mustang when he pulled up. He drove a beautiful black Impala, just like I remembered. He pulled up next to me, parking his car and hopping out.  
"Need some help there, sweetheart?" He said with a gorgeous smile, green eyes sparkling.  
"Yeah, I'd really appreciate it," I replied, ducking my head.  
"Let's have a look," he said, leaning next to me and examining my car. He laughed gently, a beautiful sound that reverberated against my back. "You've just got a loose wire here, Princess," he said, reaching down and tightening a wire attached to the battery.  
"Thank you so much," I said softly, closing my hood.  
"No problem. Name's Dean Winchester if you need anything else."  
I smirked in response, climbing into my car and leaning through the open window. "I know."  
I left him standing there dumbfounded on the side of the road as I drove away. 

A few days later I was finishing up my hunt in an old house. A young couple had attempted to refurbish it before facing disturbances that got worse by the day. A beam had fallen on one of them, putting them in the hospital, when I got wind of it. I had just taken care of the problem when I heard footsteps on the porch.  
I cursed, diving under a workbench, going over the hunt in my head, hoping I hadn't made a mistake. It didn't seem possible that I'd missed anything, but the sounds of a poltergeist remained.  
"You'll let every poltergeist in the area know we're here if you don't shut up," came a man's voice from outside the door.  
I sighed in relief. Winchesters. I hadn't made a mistake, but now I had to escape them. They crept through the house as quietly as they could on the squeaky floors. They scanned the house twice before I recognized Dean's deep voice echoing through the house.  
"Are you sure it was a poltergeist and not just an old house?" He asked.  
"They seemed pretty freaked out when I met them at the hospital," a voice that must have been Sam's replied.  
I peeked out from under the table and their backs were turned to me, heading for the front door. Dean hadn't noticed my car on the way in, but I probably wouldn't be so lucky again. I needed to get out the back door before they got out the front. I slipped out from under the table and walked slowly backward, eyes on the boys as I headed for the door. I winced as I opened the door slowly on squeaky hinges, covered only be the sound of their voices and the opening of the front door. I had just slipped out when I heard Dean say, "Did you hear something?"  
"Was the back door open before?" asked Sam.  
I bolted as their footsteps quickly approached the back door. I ran around the side of the house, headed toward the front where my car was parked on the side of the street.  
"Hey!" Dean's voice called and I could hear their footsteps fast approaching as I tried to unlock my car. I was just opening the door when Dean's hand landed on it, slamming it back shut.  
"This is the girl I was talking about," Dean told Sam, nodding toward me.  
I crossed my arms and scowled at them as Sam looked at me curiously, head tilted to the side and I knew he recognized me.  
"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked.  
I shook my head. "I don't think so."  
"Yeah, yeah I do," Sam said pointing at me. "I was like fourteen maybe? You were still in high school," he said to Dean.  
I smiled, giving up my game. "At least one of you recognizes me."  
"Grace! Your brother was a hunter, right?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah, he was."  
"Derek and Grace, wow, it's been awhile," Dean said. "How's your brother doing?"  
Sam tried to nudge him subtly as I said, "He died two years ago."  
"I'm sorry... Didn't your parents...?" Dean attempted to ask.  
"When I was twelve, a wendigo."  
Sam cleared his throat. "So I guess you got rid of the poltergeist," he stated, changing the subject.  
"Yep."  
There was silence between us before Dean blurted out, "What was with the whole broken down car thing?"  
"I heard you two were in town and I knew you couldn't resist a damsel in distress and a nice car. You think I have a car like that and I don't know how to take care of it?"  
Sam laughed as Dean scowled a little.  
"So, Grace, wanna go celebrate a hunt well done with us?" Sam asked, laughing.  
I laughed as well, but I was racking my brain for a good excuse to get out. I knew I could say I had another hunt, but knowing them, they'd want to go with me.  
"I don't know..."  
"You should! We can catch up," Dean said, giving me a strange look that I struggled to decipher. When I'd known him, he'd still been in high school and not quite the womanizer I'd heard he was now. We'd gotten along great when we were young and he'd stepped into the big brother role that my own brother hadn't been great at. I was only with them for a few months while my brother worked with John, but I had grown very attached to Dean and it hurt a little that he didn't recognize me initially.  
I found myself giving in to the brothers, getting into my car and following them to a local bar. I thought again about ditching them. My stuff was already packed up and I was good to go, but I couldn't quite convince myself to leave them.  
At the bar, the three of us got a table in the back. I watched both brothers closely, trying to determine how much they had changed. I noticed Dean certainly caught the eye of most women, but he didn't seem particularly interested in them. Sam, of course, also drew their attention, but he didn't have the natural flirt that Dean had.  
"Grace," Dean said, drawing me from my thoughts. I was crammed in the booth between him and the wall with Sam across from us.  
"Yeah?"  
"What've you been up to the last couple years?" He asked.  
"Couple?" I laughed. "Dean, it's been more than ten years."  
He shrugged. "Don't avoid the question."  
I sighed. "Well, Derek kept hunting and I finished school. I tried to leave for awhile, but I couldn't. It kept drawing me back because I knew what was out there, you know? I dropped out of college and hunted with Derek for awhile and now I'm here."  
"And that's it?" Sam questioned with a smile on his eyes.  
"Pretty much."  
"How have we not seen you since high school?" Dean asked.  
I shrugged, not looking at him. I'd purposefully avoided them since Derek died because I was afraid of my previous attachment to them.  
I saw Sam's eyes narrow and once again I knew he was figuring me out. "You were avoiding us," he accused.  
I met his eyes, not responding.  
Dean shifted closer to me, his huge body pushing me further against the wall. "Grace, we were practically family, even if it wasn't that long."  
I dropped my gaze away from both of them. "I know, but I didn't want more family to lose. I know what's happened to you two in the last few years and I didn't want to lose you over and over again." When I finished my voice was harder, slightly angry even though I normally held everything inside.  
Dean nodded, understanding, and Sam continued to look at me for something deeper. Dean was mostly the reason I hadn't wanted to see them. I was close to both brothers, but Dean had filled a space that was left empty after my parents' death and my brother's obsession and it had killed me to leave him. I didn't want to go through that again.  
After a long moment of slightly uncomfortable silence a woman walked up to our table, looking at Dean.  
"Are you from around here?" she asked him as her gateway to conversation.  
"I'm not, sweetheart, and we're heading out," he told her, standing and pulling his jacket around his shoulders. He held out his hand to me. "Coming with us?"  
"Sure," I said, uncertainly putting my hand in his and he pulled me out of the booth.  
I got in my car and followed them again to the motel they'd been staying at. We settled around a small table in the room and Dean got out the whiskey. As we drank, we relaxed with each other more, laughing and joking around like we were kids again.  
Before it got too late, Sam left to go get me a separate room. I tried to tell him it wasn't necessary, but neither of the brothers would hear of it.  
"So what's the real reason we haven't seen you?" Dean questioned as soon as the door closed behind Sam.  
"What?" I replied, immediately dropping my eyes.  
"You lied back there in the bar. I get that you didn't want more family to lose, but I know you. That's not enough reason for you to never try to see us again."  
I was quiet for a minute, but Dean waited, not saying anything else.  
"I didn't want to see you again," I finally said.  
Hurt immediately sparked in his eyes as he stared at me.  
I sighed. "It wasn't anything that you did. I had a stupid high school crush on you and the older I got, the more scared I was that seeing you again would turn that crush into more. I knew about the player you'd become and I didn't want to be near that. Plus, Derek eventually never found out and he swore as long as he was alive I'd never see you again. As much of a jerk as he was, he didn't want me to leave him."  
"Wow."  
I pursed my lips, waiting for the rest of his response.  
A smile slowly spread on his face. "So you had a crush on me."  
I laughed. "Really, Dean, that's what you pick up?"  
He put his hands up. "Just trying to lighten the mood."  
I rolled my eyes as Sam walked back in. He dropped the room key on the table in front of me before sitting back down.  
"It's the room next to us," he told me.  
I smiled in thanks and we relaxed back into conversation.  
A while later I got up to leave. "I think I'm gonna go sleep," I informed the boys with a yawn.  
"I'll walk you to your room," Dean said, getting to his feet quickly.  
"It's right next door, Dean," Sam told him.  
Dean shrugged and followed me out the door anyway.  
I opened the door directly next to the boys' room before Dean had even shut the other door behind him.  
"Dean, this really wasn't necessary," I said, turning back to face him.  
"I know," he replied, voice deeper than usual.  
And then he was kissing me, hands on my shoulders pushing me into my room. I didn't kiss back at first, so shocked by his sudden outburst, but as he kicked the door shut I found myself kissing him back.  
His arms slid down around my waist, pulling me closer. I moved my hands up over his shoulders and laced them around the back of his neck. He was pushing me against the wall when I stopped him.  
"Dean," I breathed, panting for air. "What are you doing?"  
"Do you want this, Grace?" He whispered into my hair.  
I didn't respond for a second and he squeezed me a little. "Grace."  
"Yes," I finally breathed.  
Dean was immediately kissing me again with urgency as he pushed me toward the bed. As my knees hit the bed he was pushing my shirt up and over my head. Once my shirt was discarded, his hands were immediately back on me, smoothly getting rid of my bra before pushing me back onto the bed. I whined when his hands left me as he tugged his own shirt over his head  
This he was leaning down over me, mouthing at my breasts and making me arch into him as he swirled his tongue around my nipples. I pushed my hips up toward his as I ran my hands down his chiseled stomach toward the waistband of his jeans, running my fingers over the swell of his cock straining against the fabric.  
Before I could think about trying to get his jeans off, mine were gone, thrown into a corner as one of Dean's hands traced over my folds through my underwear.  
"Want you so bad," he whispered heavily in my ear.  
"So take me," I panted.  
"Not yet," he chuckled and suddenly his face was even with my mound.  
He pulled my panties off swiftly and immediately pressed his face against me, inhaling deeply. His tongue darted out and flicked my clit before he ran it up and down my folds.  
"Taste so good," he murmured against me, eliciting a moan.  
He swirled his tongue around my clit again as he pushed a finger slowly inside of me. My hips strained upward as I pushed against his face and he began to thrust his finger in and out of me, brushing against my sweet spot. As he pushed a second finger in he flattened his tongue against me, causing me to moan loudly.  
He chuckled against me and I moaned again, feeling a third finger push inside. He continued his ministrations with his tongue, speeding up his fingers. My hips pushed up relentlessly as I felt myself climbing. I tangled my fingers in Dean's hair, pulling slightly and causing him to groan. I came undone at that, the vibration against my clit combined with the sound of Dean groaning the back of his throat pushed me over the edge.  
He worked me through my orgasm, continuing to slowly pump his fingers until crawling back up to me. Dean kissed me hard and I tasted myself on his lips. As soon as he was back in reach, my fingers were on his zipper, pushing it down, fumbling with the button, then shoving desperately at his jeans.  
Dean laughed when he noticed my struggle and pulled his jeans and boxers off in one push. His cock looked painfully hard, swelling upward and brushing against his stomach. I slid off the bed and onto my knees in front of him. I slowly licked a stripe from base to tip, giving another quick lick to his slit. He fisted his hand in my hair as I sucked him into my mouth, hollowing out my cheeks. I began bobbing my head up and down, wrapping one hand around the base of his cock and pumping in time with my mouth.  
I glanced up at Dean and found he was staring down at me, lust and pleasure in his eyes mixed with the strange emotion I'd seen earlier. I quickly dropped my eyes, moving my other hand to cup his balls, eliciting a porn-worthy moan from Dean, his hand fisting tighter into my hair and causing me to moan in turn.  
He began thrusting into my mouth, holding my head in place. His hips sped up, cock hitting the back of my mouth and I held back my gag reflex. I could tell he was about to come, cock twitching inside my mouth when he pulled out.  
"Want to come inside you," he panted, pulling me up onto the bed.  
He laid over me, kissing me deeply as his fingers found my entrance again, pumping twice before it was his cock teasing my entrance.  
"Dean," I groaned, clutching at his shoulders as he teased up and down my folds.  
He smirked at me. "Do you want it, baby? You want my cock stretching you out and pounding into you?"  
I tried to nod, arching toward him.  
"I need to hear you say it," he whispered in my ear before biting at my neck.  
I moaned, struggling to speak. "Fuck me, Dean."  
He was inside me immediately, kissing me as he stretching me out and filling me completely. I moaned into his mouth as he let me adjust to his size. I pushed my hips toward him urging him to move and he began to pull out slowly. He framed his hands on the side of my face, holding my gaze as he eased slowly in and out. I urged him to go faster, pushing my hips up. He finally obliged, speeding up his thrusts steadily until he was pounding into me. Dean held himself up with one hand as he pulled one of my legs up over his shoulder and he was hitting my g-spot perfectly. He thrusted faster and a constant stream of moans came from my mouth, matching the grunts from him. He left my leg on his shoulder and snaked the same hand between us, rubbing my clit.  
I felt the coil tightening in my stomach as Dean began to twitch inside of me. His thrusts became more erratic, rubbing against my g-spot over and over. I dug my nails into Dean's back as the sensations became to much and he moaned. That was all it took and I was coming, clenching around his cock. My vision went white and I collapsed back against the bed. My orgasm sent Dean over and I felt him come inside me.  
Dean lowered himself down beside me, pulling me against him. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me, and the only thing I could think about was if he did this with all his one night stands.  
"Grace," he whispered into my hair.  
"Hmm?" I murmured as he drew me from my thoughts.  
"I missed you," he said.  
We didn't say anything else and I heard Dean's breaths even out and deepen a few minutes later. I fell asleep a few minutes later, still wrapped in his arms pretending this night was more than what it was. 

In the morning I woke up before Dean. He was still holding me against him, his chin resting on top of my head. He was warm and smelled amazing and I never wanted to get up but I had to. I carefully extracted myself from his embrace so I didn't wake him up.  
I got dressed quickly, tossing everything into my bag as I went. Once my bag was packed, I gave the room a once over, making sure I had everything, and my eyes caught on Dean's flannel laying on the floor. I found myself picking it up and stuffing it in m bag before I could think too much about it.  
I slipped out of the room and to my car quickly. As I slid into the front seat, I saw Sam open the door. He looked at me with understanding in his eyes and waved goodbye before I pulled away, leaving Dean once again, with only a note on the pillow saying "I never wanted more."


End file.
